Ginger Marie
Ginger Marie (生姜, Jinjaa Maria) is an officer member of the Impostor Tyrant Pirates, posing as Mudon Jiao. A division commander as well, because of her actions she is considered to be a minor antagonist during the New World arc. Later she and the impostor crew officers return as the subordinates to Waffle and Lasagne, during Lasagne and Waffle's Great Criminal Organization Operation Mini Arc. Appearance While look mostly like her contour part, whenever posing as Mudon Jaio. She had puffy brown hair, with most of her hair up in a Chinese topknot and kept her bangs off to the side of her face. She clearly is aged in the faced, because of the countless cigarettes that she smokes. She also some heavy make-up, bright and pink mascara and lipstick. Her outfit is similiar to Mudon's post-time skip out fit, she has a pair of puffy pink shorts and tights that she wears. Curly elf like shoes, with a armor chest plate similiar to Mudon's on his shoulders. Personality Ginger much like her Tyrant crew contour part, she is very cruel and somewhat sadistic. Having a very high opinion of herself and thinking that she has the divine right to rule. Like Mudon, Ginger had neither pity nor mercy toward those she marked as treasonous or inferior. However, whenever she had came into contact with someone much more powerful than her she would have tried to run away (most in a comical fashion). However the main give away to Ginger being an impostor is that the fact that she is a chain smoker and most of the time is seen with a cigarette in her mouth. Coughing many times and has a horse voice, when questioned to quickly reacts by ordered someone to do something. Ironically, Mudon herself seems to be rather smart and calculating, Ginger is somewhat dumber. Relationships Impostor Crew Ironically unlike with the real Mudon, Ginger herself seems to be on good terms with the crew. As an officer member she does have command over the underlings, they do have a respect and a be of fear for her. Because of the stories they had heard of Mudon's own cold and cruel ways. Abilities and Powers As an officer member of the Imposter Tyrant Armada, Ginger has command over all of those underneath her. As second-in-command, she had authority over the other officers as well, whenever the Fake Kojiro isn't present she is charged with running the armada. Much like the rest of the Imposter crew, Ginger is rather weak and was easily beaten by the real Mudon who had faced her. However, Ginger seems to have some smarts, as she commented saying that she had a way to use the real Mudon's devil fruit powers against her. Ginger seemed to have endurance able to withstand some of the flames produced by Mudon. Weapons The main weapon Ginger was seen using a set of claws, similiar to Kuro's own Cat Claws. This is believed to be taken after Mudon's nail in which she strikes her arm bands with it to make a spark for her devil fruit powers, to produce flames. Aside from these claws, Ginger was seen using a flintlock pistol and to give the illusion of Mudon's devil fruit power. She has a small flamethrower hidden under her clothing, with a nozzle in each of her sleeves to produce flames. History New World Arc At the beginning of the new world arc, Ginger and the rest of the armada had made their appearance after the real Kojiro was expelled from the Taichibukai and was replaced by Donsai Sujata. While going into the new world to gain himself great support and military that could match against the Tacihibukai’s own. Whenever the real Kojiro and his crew had set sail, Ginger and the rest of the imposters had first appeared on the Sabaody Archipelago recruiting members into their crew. They had met some powerful rookies, who had heard of Kojiro being expelled from the Taichibukai and they wanted to join him to take them down. Meeting such faces as Tango, Levi Anderson, Sto Latty and Giles Deflame. As the course of the arc had went on, the officers and division leaders of the crew had spread out into the world to gain more followers. As the main members of the crew and theHappy Birthday Pirates had stayed with the main ship. They set sail for the new world in trying to get rid of the real crew, to whom the fake crew had told that there was imposters sailing around and they were to eliminate them. Just a few miles off shore of Foodvalten, had met up with the real Tyrant Crew. Shocked to see them. Ginger had panicked and hid in a barrel, with one of the crew members asked her what she was doing in the barrel. She replied saying that she need a cigarette break. After recomposing herself, she had asked the fake Kojiro as to what do. He ordered to attack them, blow them out of the water and in hopes that they wouldn't need to have any close interaction. After firing the canons, the imposter crew seemed to have been helpless and were backed in a corner. The imposter crew members had cheered and stated that they could take them on, having no other choice. The fake Kojiro had ordered to charge them, on the opposite side with the real tyrant pirates. Mudon had noticed that there was a woman who looked like her and thought of it as an insult, she quickly used her devil fruit powers to fly over the ship. Where Ginger had seen Mudon, after question Ginger as to why she thinks it so funny to dress up like her and run around like her. Ginger replied that what is she talking about, how dare she impersonate her and it would be the death of her. Then using her flame thrower, she shot flames at Mudon and with easily dodging it, she used her haki to knock Ginger into the sea. Then shortly after the imposter crew was defeated and at the end of the arc, they were seen with the happy birthday pirates on a small raft defeated. Commenting that those imposter were much more stronger than they thought and they would need the whole armada to deal with them. However, the imposter Tensoba had forget the den den mushi to contact the rest of the aramda. So they were seen sailing off to Foodvalten and weren't ever seen again. The Criminal Organization Operation Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Swordsmen Category:Impostor Tyrant Pirates Category:Martial Artist Category:Smoker